Rig Blown Up
Rig Blown Up is the name of the last main quest and boss fight of Chapter II in Shadow Fight 3. It is the third boss fight of Chapter II, which takes place at the destroyed village. Story After being informed by Ling, the trio heads to the village where there is a blown up shadow rig. They find Kibo there, fatally wounded. Not only she is injured physically, but her mind is also affected by the shadow contagion and she immediately attacks. Fight Info Kibo is fought as the last boss of Chapter II. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Kibo before the timer ends, otherwise, they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Kibo *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Scalpel (recolored) *Armor: Arrowproof Vest (recolored) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Bright Shurikens (Shurikens) Special Abilities *'Kibo's Dash ' When her eye flashes blue, Kibo will dash towards the player whenever she is performing any attack. This allows Kibo to close gaps quickly while attacking at the same time, making it easier for her to catch the player off guard, and Kibo can easily interrupt the player's attack. This ability lasts for about 10 seconds. *'Super Sweep' Kibo charges her katana with Shadow energy and then thrusts it forward while dashing. If it hits the player, Kibo will knock the player airborne and continuously slash them in mid-air before thrusting the player to the ground. The player can dodge this by a perfectly timed jump or side-stepping to behind Kibo, or interrupting her with an attack. The thrust is quite fast, making it difficult to be dodged. Kibo uses this ability only in Shadow form. Move and Perks *'Rolling Waves' A sequence of 3 attacks with Katana. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Discharge ' A chance to lose player's Shadow Energy by 100% of Kibo's inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of Kibo's attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb that detonates for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Kibo's inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Displacement' Kibo slashes forward with the Katana and then teleports behind the player, thrusting her Katana backward into the player. *'Blink' Kibo quickly ducks down and disappears in a flash on the ground, reappearing instantly and standing up behind the player. *'Flow ' Kibo charges up and throws 12 shadow shurikens rapidly, spawning numerous afterimage copies of the Kibo's arms in the process. Rewards Winning this fight unlocks Chapter III. The players are rewarded with 20 experience, some coins, and 5 gems. Players level up to level 7. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. The players also obtain one Epic card. Additionally, three more cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery rig blown up (1).jpg rig blown up (2).jpg rig blown up (3).jpg rig blown up (4).jpg rig blown up (7).jpg rig blown up (8).jpg rig blown up (9).jpg rig blown up (11).jpg rig blown up (12).jpg rig blown up (13).jpg rig blown up (14).jpg rig blown up (15).jpg rig blown up (16).jpg rig blown up (17).jpg rig blown up (18).jpg rig blown up (19).jpg rig blown up (25).jpg rig blown up (26).jpg rig blown up (27).jpg rig blown up (28).jpg rig blown up (29).jpg rig blown up (30).jpg rig blown up (5).jpg rig blown up (10).jpg|If player loses rig blown up (23).jpg rig blown up (6).jpg rig blown up (24).jpg rig blown up (20).jpg|If player wins rig blown up (21).jpg rig blown up (22).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses Category:Dynasty